The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays, and more specifically to a liquid crystal display with integrated electronics.
Typically, liquid crystal glass screens for use in liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are manufactured as individual components, separate from the electronic circuits to which they are connected. The electronic circuits are generally part of a printed circuit board and may include circuitry for driving the liquid crystal glass screens, as well as a microprocessor. The electronic circuitry may be consolidated into as few separate components as possible, with the main processor and drive circuitry being located on a single chip. The liquid crystal glass screens are connected to the printed circuit board to form an LCD device. Disadvantageously, connection of the electronic circuits to the glass is difficult.
A detailed description of the construction of LCDs can be found in the text "Electronic Display Devices", by Shoichi Matsumoto, published by John Wiley & Sons. This book is hereby incorporated by reference.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a liquid crystal display which has integrated electronics and which does not include a rigid printed circuit board. It would also be desirable to provide an improved method for coupling liquid crystal glass screens with their associated electronic circuitry.